Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ __NICHT_INDIZIEREN__ Löschdiskussion Diverse Navigationsvorlagen Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 11.07.2010 bis zum 18.07.2010. Mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefalen, dass immer mal wieder neue Navigationsvorlagen erstellt werden, die egtl. komplett unnötig sind, da sie keinen anderen Sinn ergeben als unter gleichem Namen angelegte Kategorien. Andere, zumeist schon etwas ältere, könnten problemlos duch Kategorien (die momentan zwar noch nicht bestehen) ersetzt werden. Beim durchgehen der Kategorie:Navigationsvorlagen habe ich mir dann mal die mMn komplett überflüssigen herausgesucht. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um: *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Black Curs → Kategorie:Black Curs kann auch in Schiffe/Mitglieder der Black Curs gesplittet werden *Vorlage:Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt → Kategorie:Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt *Vorlage:Galaktische Regionen → Kategorie:Galaktische Regionen *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Moffs des Neuen Imperiums → Kategorie:Moffs des Neuen Imperiums *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Joker-Einheit → Kategorie:Joker-Einheit *Vorlage:Revans Gruppe → Kategorie:Revans Gruppe *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Sieben Dunkle Jedi → Kategorie:Sieben Dunkle Jedi *Vorlage:Skull Squadron → Kategorie:Skull Squadron *Vorlage:Sonderstaffel (137 NSY) → Kategorie:Sonderstaffel *Vorlage:Gruppe der Verbannten → Kategorie:Gruppe der Verbannten *Vorlage:Yuuzhan-Vong-Gottheiten → Kategorie:Gottheiten der Yuuzhan Vong *Vorlage:Yuuzhan-Vong-Kasten → Kategorie:Kasten der Yuuzhan Vong Daher würde ich vorschlagen, diese Vorlagen zu löschen und, insofern noch nicht vorhanden, durch Kategorien zu ersetzen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:34, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich stimme Lord Tiin voll zu. Die Aufgabe der Navi-Leisten ist nicht das Ersetzen von Kategorien. – Andro Admin · Disku 12:42, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Allerdings. Manche von den genannten Navileisten sind außerdem sehr kurz. Eigentlich eher nichts wo man einen besonderen Überblick bräuchte. Denn dafür sind sie meines Erachtens gedacht. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:06, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Dazu aber auch mal das durchlesen. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 13:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Was DMK in der Diskussion schrieb, auf die Pandora verweist, dem kann ich mit einer Einschränkung zustimmen: Und zwar muss eine Navigationsleiste imho eine andere Sortierung als die entsprechende Kategorie bieten (also z.B. Romane in chronologischer statt alphabetischer Reihenfolge), um einen Nutzen zu haben. Sowas wie "Moffs des Neuen Imperiums" ist also, meiner Meinung nach, wirklich unnötig. Ein anderer Fall sind aber Navigationsleisten wie "Revans Gruppe". Bei solchen Gruppen, Einsatzteams oder auch dem konkreten Beispiel Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Gründer Neuer Jedi-Orden sollte eine Navigationsleiste imho tatsächlich als Ersatz für eine Kategorie dienen. Denn die Mitglieder solcher Gruppen sind meist nur wenige und ändern sich im Normalfall später nichtmehr. Außerdem entlastet das die Kategorien-Liste und lockert so diesen Bereich des Artikels auf. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:01, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das von OWK Gesagte kann ich wiederum so unterschreiben. Genauso sehe ich das nämlich auch. 22:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich denke ebenfalls, dass man das so machen sollte, wie OWK schrieb. Das wäre auch meine Idee gewesen. Konkret für den Fall heißt das dann, dass die Sachen oben ausgewählt werden sollten, was letztlich darunter fällt und gelöscht gehört. Desweiteren sollte damit ein Grundsatzurteil für die Zukunft getroffen werden. PS: Eine weitere Anmerkung von mir wäre es zudem, spezielle ordnende Navigationsleisten mit bei den Kategorien einzuordnen, um damit auf unterster Ebene Unterkategorien zu vermeiden, die zu speziell sind. (außerdem könnte damit die Benutzerführung erhöht werden). Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:29, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Schnell behalten, schwachsinnige Argumentation, da Navigationsleiste != Kategorie. Eine Navigationsleiste kann niemals eine Kategorie und eine Kategorie kann niemals eine Navigationsleiste ersetzen. Eine Navigationsleiste dient dazu, thematisch zusammenhängende Artikel schnell aus dem Artikel hinweg zu navigieren. Das kann dabei nur eine thematisch zusammenhängende Sache sein bzw. teilweise sogar auch mehrere. Die Navigation läuft dabei schneller ab als über die Kategorie, insbesondere bei mehreren Navigationsleisten. Weiterhin ist es so, dass die Navigationsleisten besser wahrgenommen werden als die Kategorien. Kaum ein Leser navigiert sich bis in die kategorien bzw. bemerkt deren Vorhandensein überhaupt. Weiterhin listen die Navigationsleisten auch noch nicht-existierende Artikel auf, sprich man erhält auch deutlich mehr Informationen als über eine Kategorie. Kategorien haben schließlich noch andere Eigenschaften. Sie geben einen Index über die momentan existierenden Artikel hier auf. Wenn man mal gucken möchte, über was für Kram aus dem Star Wars-Universum hier was lesen kann, sind sie aufgrund ihrer Vollständigkeit und Aufteilung in Themen hilfreich. Eine Navigationsleiste, die in einem potenziellen für mich interessanten Artikel bemerke ich in so einer Situation nicht. Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, das eine kann das andere ersetzen und entsprechend sind diese Navigationsleisten nicht redundant zu ihren Kategorien und es sollte jeweils beides vorhanden sein. Ich gebe zwar zu, dass ich ähnliche Löschungen wie diese bereits in der Vergangenheit gesehen habe, was ich stark darauf zurückführe, dass Kategorien grundsätzlich hier überbewertet sind, aber ich kann so etwas nicht gutheißen. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:44, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke, da reicht die Kategorie. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:36, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Hm, die Sache ist inzwischen schon überfällig. Die Lösung des Löschens nur derjenigen Navileisten, die ihre gedachte Aufgabe nicht erfüllen, klingt für mich bislang am besten. Daher selektiv löschen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 00:37, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Monde von Bogden ' ' ''Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 20. Juli 2010 Lord Tiin hat es gut getroffen, dass man hierzu einzelne Artikel anlegen sollte. Wir haben hier irgendwo sonst einen solchen Artikel und er macht auch so überhaupt keinen Sinn. Man sollte jeweils einzelne Artikel schreiben und falls nötig den Inhalt in den Bogden-Artikel in einen Abschnitt üb er die Monde einfügen, einen eigenen Artikel verdient sowas jedoch nicht. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:03, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Auflösen und löschen. 00:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke, dass man den Artikelinhalt wirklich in den Bogden-Artikel einarbeiten sollte. Den Inhalt komplett weglöschen wäre allerdings unsinnig, da über die meisten Monde von Bogden wenig bis gar nichts bekannt ist. --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:25, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Dennoch bekommt jeder bekannte Mond einen eigenen Artikel. 13:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das ist selbstverständlich ;) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:19, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Jeder Mond ein Artikel. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:36, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Datei:Kirtan Loor & Ysanne Isard.jpg Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 1.08.2010 bis zum 09.08.2010 Dieses Bild stammt aus einem nicht erschienenen Sourcebook, weshalb ich sagen würde, dass es nicht kanonisch ist. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:44, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich sehe jetzt nicht unbedingt, was das Nichterscheinen über das Bild aussagt, zumal Loor und Isard nur so da rumstehen... 23:47, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::So what? Die in KotoR II nicht eingearbeiteten Teile sind ja auch nicht kanonisch, warum sollte es also bei einem nicht erschienenen und somit auch nicht lizenzierten Buch anders sein? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:49, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn solche Sachen nicht kanonisch sind, warum haben wir dann den Artikel HK-51? Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 23:52, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht sollte man mal eine entsprechende Vorlage entwerfen, oder eine vorhandene nehmen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:58, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Was nicht offiziell erschienen ist, wurde auch nicht von Lucas Licening abgesegnet und kann damit nich als kanonisch gewertet werden. Das Bild muss daher zwar nicht unbedingt gelöscht werden, aber kann höchstens im HDK-Teil verwendet werden. Außerdem muss dan eine andere Quelle her, denn das Bild stammt ja wohl eben nicht aus dieser Quelle. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:33, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Und für das Bild gilt wohl selbiges wie für das von Ysanne. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:53, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Nein, da dieses Bild noch immer auf SW.com zu finden ist. Außerdem hat mir immer noch keiner erklärt, warum die offiziellen Bilder nicht kanonisch sein sollen. 01:28, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht wäre es hinsichtlich dieser Bilder, die ja nun wirklich nichts über irgendwelche möglicherweise nicht (mehr) kanonischen Ereignisse in den nicht erschienen Quellen aussagen - zumal das Cover von Blood Oath offiziell von LucasLicensing veröffentlicht wurde - sinnvoll, einfach eine entsprechende HdK-Notiz zu schreiben. Außerdem wäre ich nach dem Prinzip "Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten" dafür, dass wir solche Bilder nach dem Prinzip "Kanonisch, bis etwas anderes bekannt wird" zu behandeln. 01:53, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Das kann ich eigentlich nur unterschreiben; immerhin sind das ja keine FanArts, sondern durchaus Bilder, die für offizielle Quellen gedacht haben. Solange uns niemand sagt, dass die absolut nichts mit dem Kanon zu tun haben (was ja eigentlich nicht der Fall ist), kann man sie auch als das behandeln, wofür sie vorgesehen waren. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 01:59, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das mag au das Blood Oath-Bild zutreffen, da es als offizielles Bild, wenn man so will, auf sw.com veröffentlicht wurde. Beim Isard-Bild ist dies nicht der Fall. Das Werk, in dem es vorkommt, wurde nie veröffentlicht, es wurde nicht auf sw.com vorgestellt und eigentlich wissen wir noch nicht mal, dass es da drin vorkommt. Die WP sagt es uns, wissen tun wir es aber nicht. Das einzige, was von diesen nicht veröffentlichten, und somit nicht lizenzierten (und damit auch nicht offiziellen) Werk existieren soll ist eine CD mit den Entwürfen. Ich spekuliere jetzt mal und sage, dass niemand von uns diese CD besitzt. Und selbst wenn, dann ist es egal, weil es keinen Lucas Aproved-Stempel drauf trägt. Dann können wir auch FanArts in Artikel zulassen, wenn man das anders sieht. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:58, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das ist unsinnig, wie Ben schon gesagt hat. Sehen die etwa total anders aus auf dem Bild? Außerdem verwendet die JP mehrere Bilder in Artikeln, die nicht erschienen sind (jetzt ist es dir nur zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, Moddi, und ich spreche nicht von Blood Oath). Zweck der Bilder ist es einen Artikel auszuschmücken und es ist schon schwer genug für viele Artikel auch noch Bilder zu finden. Da muss man die Sache nicht noch durch so einen Unsinn unnötig schwer machen. Jaina 12:29, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ehh hallo? BILD aus nicht erschienenen Quelle. Quelle nie veröffentlicht. Bild auch nie woanders veröffentlicht. Bild nicht offiziell. Was ist daran jetzt nicht zu verstehen? Der Artikel darf ja auch gerne mit Bildern ausgeschmückt werden, nur auch diese Unterliegen unseren Regeln, dass sie aus offiziellen Quellen stammen müssen. Das ist beim Isard-Bild nicht der Fall. Hier ein vergleich mit den nachvektorisierten Bildern anzustellen ist... naja nicht alles was hier hinkt ist ein Vergleich. Und auch wenn es schwer ist für Artikel Bilder zu finden, dann ist dass halt einfach mal so. Dann muss man halt einfach an der entsprechenden Stelle ohne Bilder auskommen, oder sich ein anderes Suchen, was die Situation beschreibt. Auch wenn es für euch hart sein mag, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, das morgen dennoch die sonne wieder aufgehen wird. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:36, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Die Sonne wird auch mit dem Bild wieder aufgehen, mein Schatz. Jaina 12:42, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich, aber wenn man das Bild einbaut, dann kann ich auch das hier einbauen (sieht eh viel cooler aus, als alle anderen). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:47, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Erstmal ist es total egal, ob die Personen auf dem Bild so aussehen, wie sie sonst auch dargestellt werden, oder nicht. Wenn man nur danach ginge, dann müsste man auch haufenweise FanArts zulassen, bei denen die Personen ebenfalls so dargestellt werden, wie auf anderen Bildern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:41, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ganz recht. Wenn man jetzt das Bild nimmt, warum dann nicht vergleichbare aus nicht erschienenen Quellen oder gestrichenen Inhalten? Ich hätte da zum Beispiel noch ein paar wirklich schöne Dinge aus geschnittenen Szenen der Prequels im Angebot. Es kann keiner sagen dass das wirklich dem Kanon widerspricht, es wurde ja bloß nicht gezeigt. Außerdem findet man dazu ja so schwer Bilder... Machen wir das doch, oder? Das Nutzen des Isard-Bildes wird ja vielen anscheinend aus diesen Gründen gebilligt. Zwar würde ich euch das Bild gerne gönnen (auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich es weder besonders schön noch besonders aussagekräftig finde), aber ich sehe hier keinen Grund, warum man solches nicht veröffentlichtes Material benutzen sollte. Und auch wenn die Sonne damit trotzdem aufgeht, hier geht es aus meiner Sicht um ein grundlegendes Prinzip. Dementsprechend konsequent sollte man bei der Umsetzung dieser Sachen sein. Also derartige Bilder kennzeichnen und höchstens für HdK freigeben. Artikel wie der oben angeführte HK-51 sind meiner Meinung nach übrigens genauso fragwürdig. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 14:07, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Ackbar und Ben haben jeweils eigentlich alles nötige gesagt. Solange es keine weitere Quelle gibt, wie es auch bei der ein oder andere Konzeptzeichnung der Fall ist, ab in den HdK-Bereich. Unkanonische, aber offizielle Bilder bieten ja trotzdem die Möglichkeit einer Beschreibung. In der Form der Einbindung wie bei der Wookieepedia meiner Meinung nach nicht zulässig, in unserem aktuellen Artikel keine hineininterpretierte Auffassung, daher vollkommen in Ordnung. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:27, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ackbar und Ben haben vollkommen konträre Meinungen zueinander gehabt, somit können sei nicht beide Recht haben. Zudem schließt sich unkanonische und nicht-offizielle Bild gegenseitig aus (bzw. das letztere bedingt das erstere). Somit verstehe ich überhaupt nicht was du uns mit deinem Beitrag sagen willst. Das ist hier keine Abstimmung auch auch kein ''wünsch dir was. Das Bild ist nicht offiziell und unterliegt, wenn überhaupt, den Regeln für Fanarts. Die Verwendung in Artikeln außerhalb des HdK-Bereichs ist also nicht gestattet. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:40, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Du weißt schon, dass du hier in einer Löschdiskussion bist und nicht der zugehörigen Artikel/Datei-Diskussion, weil du jetzt von Verwendung eines Bild sprichst?? Ackbar hat gesagt, dass es in den HdK Bereich muss, wenn unkanonisch. Ben hat gesagt, dass sowas kanonisch ist, bis etwas anderes bekannt ist. Beide Aussagen harmonieren miteinander. Das Sourcebook hat wohl irgendwo einen Star-Wars Stempel bekommen und war wohl fertig, kam jedoch nur nicht auf den Markt. Da Garm mit dem Bild keinerlei Interpretation des Bildes reinbringt (wie etwa bei der Wookieepedia geschehen), ist daran komplett nichts verwerfliches dran und stellt daher einen Mehrwert für den Artikel da. Gelöscht werden muss das Bild definitiv nicht. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:06, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das ist eben die Frage, ob dieses Buch je einen Star-Wars-Stepel bekommen hat. Und selbst wenn, ist das maximal als S-Kanon einzustufen. Und ich würde eher sagen, dass bewiesen sein muss, dass das Bild kanonisch ist, um es zu verwenden, und nicht, dass bewiesen sein muss, dass es unkanonisch ist, damit es nicht verwendet werden kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:27, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nach BK: Zum einen Bezog sich Ben mit seiner Aussage einzig auf das Blood Oath-Bild und solange du keinen Beleg, außer deiner persönlichen Meinung, für diese Aussage hast: „Das Sourcebook hat wohl irgendwo einen Star-Wars Stempel bekommen“ ist es im besten Fall ein Fanart. Achja, und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich mich hier in der Löschdiskussion befinde, deswegen habe ich auch nicht für den Behalt des Bildes plädiert sondern „wenn überhaupt“ von einer Verwendung im HdK-Bereich gesprochen. Da wir aber nicht wissen, ob dieses Bild auch wirklich aus dem Entwurf des Sourcebooks stammt (wir haben nur die "Quellenangabe" aus der Wookieepedia). Ist das Bild zu löschen oder anders zu kennzeichnen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:30, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::@Vader: Ich sehe auch nicht wieso das hier unangebracht sein soll. Ben bezog sich ja offensichtlich (siehe oben) nur auf solche Bilder wie das erwähnt Beispiel aus Blood Oath. Das eigentlich diskutierte Bild hier ist ihm außerdem nach eigenen Angaben ziemlich egal. Und ganz gleich was die abgesägte Quelle für einen Weg genommen hat - ich will mich hier ja nicht auf wilde Spekulationen einlassen - so tut das für mich nichts zur Sache. So lange das betreffende Material nicht an anderer Stelle offiziell veröffentlich wurde hat es werder in Inhalt noch Bild etwas im Hauptteil des Artikels verloren. Einer Verwendung im HdK und dem Hochladen als solches steht selbstverständlich, wie schon gesagt, nichts im Wege. Nur gehört es dann dementsprechend gekennzeichnet und behandelt. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 18:34, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Zurück zum Anfang, also der Vorschlag von Moddi einer neuen Vorlage für abgesagten Inhalt finde ich gut. Ich bin gegen ein Löschen und ein Verbot des Einsatzes von geschnitten Inhalt in die regulären Artikel außerhalb der HdK, doch sollte erkenndlich sein das ein Bild/Abschnitt/Artikel/... mit Vorsicht zu genießen ist. Ich würde hier mal einen Wink zu der Geschichte en:Emanations of Darkness geben, die sogar zwei mal Abgesagt und dann vom Autor veröffentlicht wurde. Es gibt noch weiter Beispiel solcher Art über die wir uns in diesem Zusammenhang Gedanken machen sollten. Einzig das Verhalten von Garm wäre in diesem Fall zu kritisieren ein Bild aus der Wook zu übernehmen ohne sich selbst die Quelle zu besorgen. Denn es ist durch aus möglich abgesagte Geschichten zu bekommen siehe Adventure Journal 16 und 17, die sogar von Star Wars.com bzw. den Hyperspace vertrieben wurden. Oder der letzte mir bekannte Fall, die letzte Ausgabe des abgeskündigtens und nicht mehr veröffentlichten französischen Star Wars Magazins. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 19:32, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich beschränke mich mal auf das eigentliche Thema: Die angegebene Quelle für dieses Bild existiert nicht, also hat es keine Quelle. Wenn es doch eine zulässige Quelle geben sollte, kann die ja noch eingetragen werden. Geschieht das nicht, wird das Bild natürlich gelöscht. Mehr braucht man zu diesem speziellen Fall wohl nicht zu sagen. Die generelle Frage danach, wie man Bilder wie das aus ''Blood Oath verwenden kann, sollte aber in den Vorschlägen weiter diskutiert werden. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:13, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Normalerweise setzt man da KQ oder UQ. Entsprechend 7 Tage, ansonsten fort damit. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:52, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Robot Chicken Episode II Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 4.08.2010 bis zum 11.08.2010 Der Robot Chicken-Artikel reicht dafür vollkommen aus. Wir sind kein Star Wars-Fan-Wiki und der Artikel ist einfach nur Off-Topic, das nichts mehr mit Star Wars zu tun hat und entsprechend hier nichts verloren hat. Schnell in die Tonne damit. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:50, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du den Film gesehen hast, dann siehst du das anders. Da wir hier auch alle Familiy Guy-Filme archivieren, sollte man das auch mit Robot Chicken machen. Das Die Artikelschreiber das bisher nur noch nicht so gut hinbekommen haben, dafür kann der Artikel ja nichts. Behalten --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:54, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST)